Eponine is Defying Gravity
by ManfredsAwesomeAdmin95
Summary: Basically, Eponine finally realizes that she doesn't love Marius, and tells him off via song.


**Okay, this is written sort of like a script. Italics mean singing, stars mean actions, and everything else is regular dialogue. Hobey-ho, let's go!**

Eponine: *enters the barricade, disguised as a boy, and makes her way over to Marius* M'sieur Marius...

Marius: Eponine! What are you doing here? Why are are you dressed like that?

Eponine: I want to help you fight.

Marius: No, it's too dangerous! *looks into her eyes, finding nothing but determination and fierce loyalty* Alright, you may help, but not here. I need you to deliver this to Cosette. *hands her a folded letter*

Eponine: *looks at it, disappointed and heartbroken*

Marius: Please? For me?

Eponine: *sighs* Alright...you have my word that this will make it into your beloved Cosette's hands. *takes the letter and walks off before he can thank her, not letting him see the tears that have started streaming down her cheeks; soon, she arrives at Cosette's house and knocks on the door*

Valjean: *opens the door* Hello?

Eponine: I have a message for your daughter from one of the barricade boys.

Valjean: I will see that she gets it, then.

Eponine: But I promised to give it to her directly.

Valjean: I am her father, and I will see that she gets it. You have my word.

Eponine: *nods, and hands over the letter*

Valjean: *thanks her and closes the door*

Eponine: *walks down the street as it starts to rain, and begins humming a sad tune* _On my own, pretending he's beside me. All alone, I walk with him till morning. Without him, I feel his arms around me, and when I lose my way I close my eyes, and he has found me. In the rain the pavement shines like silver. All the lights are misty in the river. In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight, and all I see is him and me forever and forever. And I know it's only in my mind, that I'm talking to myself and not to him. And although I know that he is blind..._

That's it... He's too blind to see what's right in front of him. Why have I been letting him get to me like this? Why have I let him push me around and force me to be his little errand girl? He doesn't love me...and I really don't need him to! *grins*

_Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. Too late for second guessing. Too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes, and leap! _*her walk turns into a run, and she is now dancing through the rain-soaked streets* _It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity! Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity, and you can't bring me down! I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so. Some things I cannot change, but 'til I try, I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost. Well, if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost! I'd sooner buy defying gravity! _*takes off her boyish cap and lets her hair fly in the wind* _Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity, and you won't bring me down! _*pauses, looking up to the clouds, and stares at a vision of herself dying to save Marius's life; as she's lying in his arms, the first thing he asks is if she delivered his letter. At this, she scoffs, and the vision changes to one of her flying over Paris* _Unlimited...my future is unlimited, and I've just had a vision, almost like a prophecy. I know it sounds truly crazy, and true, the vision's hazy, but I swear, someday I'll be... _*takes off running toward the barricade* _Flying so high! Kiss me goodbye! _*arrives at the barricade and storms over to Marius*

Marius: Eponine! Did you deliver my letter?

Eponine: Yes, but that's the last time I will ever do that. I am NOT your messenger girl, anymore. Never again will I let you use me as a go-between for you and your darling Cosette!

Marius: *looks taken aback*

Eponine: _So, if you care to find me, look to the western sky! As someone told me lately: "Everyone deserves the chance to fly!" I'm defying gravity, and you won't bring me down! Bring me down! Bring me down!_


End file.
